All's Fair in Love and War
by Nikas13
Summary: The Magics Schools are about to make a trip throught the Magic Dimension TOGETHER! The perfect time to try to get to know each other better. But what about the Trix? What will the Winx discover about them? Are they really what they seem? Come and join the Winx discovering more about their enemies life, family and childhood!
1. Chapter 1

_**All's Fair in Love and War**_

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters and no money as been made out of this.

 **Chapter 1**

It was a normal day in Magix. The sun shone bright in the blue sky, the birds sang their songs, and the Winx were out shopping. Well, not all of them, and certainly not together.

Musa was with Lyla in already in the restaurant where they woud be having lunch, waiting for the others (who should be already there, as Lyla had said many times) along with the specialists. Techna had gonne with Flora to the library, in hope of finding a book. Well, one that Flora hadn't read yet. Bloom and Stella were the ones that were actually shoping.

Headmistress Fharagonda had anounced that in a way of celebration of the diversefie of the schools and magic creatures, they would be making a trip throught almost all the Magical Dimension. They would go to almost every important world, like Solaria, Domino, Linfea, and many, many others... And because there would a ball to atend in every Kingdom, Stella had draged Bloom to a shop, to buy some knew outfits.

And there they were. In one of the most glamorous shops in Magix, buying some of the most expensive dresses ever made. The fairy of the sun had placed herself on one of the plataforms, and was now trying diferent clothes, while Bloom gave her opinion, sat on a very confortable armchair.

"What do you think? Does it make me look fat?" Stella gave a twirl and her long pink dress flew around her.

"Stella, I've told you thousands of times: none of this dresses makes you look fat! And it's the third time you try this one!" Bloom rubed her eyes. They had been there for about an hour, and she still hadn't tried any dress. And they were already late! "Look, you know what, I'm going to text the others saying that we can't have lunch with them, ok?"

"Yeah, sure. But do you like more this one or the red one?"

"Argh.."

Meanwhile, our favorite group of witches was entering the very same shop. They were dressed in their usual clothes. As soon as the shop assistent saw them, she gave them a glare and preapared herself to talk to them.

"Look sis', they have a knew employer... I bet she's gonna try get us out." Icy whispered to her cousins.

"I almost feel bad for her. Almost." Darcy looked back at the girl who was getting nearer them.

"I don't. Some people are just better than others. And it happens that we're just better than everyone." Stormy put a smile on her face as well as the other two witches.

"May I help you?" asked the girl. She was now evaloating them, looking them up and down. The Trix didn't normally wear expensive clothes. They prefered to look more... well, less than what they were. They didn't use their familly name to creat a reputation. They had built it all by themselves, working hard to be the best, and now that their litle secret was about to come out to the open, they needed to prove themselves. They needed to be seen as future Queens, and not as pricesses. So they're dresses needed to show that.

"Yeah. We need about... two each?" Icy looked back at the other girls.

"Well, we will need one for Solaria for sure."

"And one for Domino."

"And one for Linfea..."

"And maybe also something for Alfea..."

"Two ceremony dresses for each then!" they had already discussed that. They would only need to buy tow now, and the others they could buy back at home.

"Are you sure?" the shop assistent looked like she was trying to imply something, but Icy ignored it and played dumb. Afterall, they had been buying things on that shop for ages, and they always had some missunderstood with the new workers. But that was only normal, right?

"Well, maybe some shoes too. I could do well with some new sandals."

"Icy, those sandals will be the death of yours. Can't believe you wear them in Winter."

"Oh shill out Darcy. You speak like I could actually catch a col-"

"Look. Many of the Royal familys of Magical Dimention come and buy in this very same shop. Our dresses are of high quality, and very expensive. Way more than any of you witches can afford. So please get out. You're chasing away our clients." the girl (whose name the Trix didn't bother to read on her shirt) was staring at them with suprioraty. This were the best ones to put in their place.

"Oh really? You think WE are chasing your clients away? What you think Darcy? Are the mean ugly evil and poor withces chasing the clients away? Couldn't it be because of this nosy girl?"

"Oh, Stormy, don't bother yourself. I bet Miss Elindra has a diferent opinion. What shall we do Icy?"

"You're a fairy aren't you?" Icy stood closer to the snobish girl in front of her. She nod. "Of course... Of course you are... Just a fairy would be stupid enough to send us away... I tell exacly what we shall do: let's talk with Miss Elindra, I'm sure she will... tend to our needs."

"Icy, Darcy, Stormy! How long I haven't seen you! I was wondering if you had forgoten about me! Anyway, what you're doing here? No, don't tell me. I bet you want to buy some dresses for the upcoming trip of the schools. Come along with me, I have just the perfect thing for you!"

The Trix followed the small and large women througth the shop. Miss Elindra had blond painted hair, pined on top ofher head in a fancy way, and wore a long dark redish dress. She disapeared inside of one of te staff room, in search for some shoes, and left the three students trying out dresses. Stormy went first.

"Did you see that girls face?! I thought a fly was going to enter her mouth!" Darcy relaxed one of the couches.

"Oh, I WOULD like to be a fly right now. Just to see the lecture she will get!"

"Forget about the girl, for goodnesse sake! What do you prefer? Anil or purple!" Stormy was holding tow dresses, her back to her sisters.

On the other side of the, a certain pair of fairys had just witnessesd the all thing. Hiding behind some vases, they sat with their back to the Trix, listenning to the all conversation.

"What are THEY doing here?!"

"Calm down Stella! They'll here us! And why don't we ask the woman that led them here? I bet she can answer that."

"That woman happens to be one of the most famous stylists in all Magic Dimention: Elindra Carla Maria de la Rosa! She is known by her temper! She's even worst than Stormy! And did you see how she welcomed the Trix?! I am princess of Solaria and I have never even talk to her!" Stella was completele fuming at this point.

"One more reason to ask her!"

"You can't just go and ask her! She'd kick us out of here in no time. We need to discover this by ourselves!"

"Or maybe we could ask Mirta?" Bloom was praying to get out of that place. Watching the Trix buying clothes was one of the most disturbing things ever. The comments, the jokes, everything... It was all so natural. The dresses were... like them. Stormy took the tow dresses she'd been holding, Darcy had one green and one purple, thought a diferent color from Stormy's, and Icy was now trying hers. She had already choosed a dark blue one.

"Are you listening to me?!"

"What?!"

"Ugh, never mind..."

They got out of the shop, but not without one last glance towards the witches. They had missed lunch, so better get back to Alfea and explain everything to the others. And call Mirta in too. After all, she had studied in the same school as them.

The Winx listened carefully to the story, making side comments but most remaining quiet.

"From what you told us, they shouldn't have enough money to buy in such a shop..."

"Maybe they have a part-tie job? They could have been saving money for now, don't you think Flora?"

"The Trix?! Working?! That's hilarious Techna!"

"I was just trying to get a logical reason, Musa!"

"What do you know about their family, Mirta?" first time Bloom had spoken in the conversation, and everyone was looking at her with a stupid face.

"Not much... Their parents never showed up to get their marks, neither did they on Family Day. I recall te three of them would spend the party sat on a table drinking and talking the all night. Now that I think about it, I don't think I've ever seen anyone of Trix's family... Why do you wanna know?"

"Stella said it was a shop for Royal families. What if the-"

"You don't really think those three could be princesses, do you Bloom? I mean come on? And why would they keep their identety a secret any way?"

"Think about Lyla: it's embaressing to be seen as a princesse for a witch. So they built a reputation, so that later they would be seen not as some kind of litle fayris but as soon-to-be rulers."

"Rulers from where? It does make sense, but there's no kingdom left for them to rule Bloom..."

"Actually... there's a Lengend."

"What you're talking about Mirta?"

"Well... it isn't about them... It's more about the Three Ancestral Witches. But the Trix are kind of they're grandaughters, so..."

"You really think they are?"

"They said it, didn't they Bloom?"

"They implied it! They could just try to scare us!"

"Shut up and let Mirtatel the story!What is it?"

"It's about where they came from. Nobodys knows. But some say that were so diferent that they could be from another world... One that hasn't been explored..."

"That... was not very helpful." Techna stood up and said. "Knew plan: let's ask Miss Fragonda!" Stella stood up and made her way to the door. Before she could grab the handle, Techna said something that stoped her.

"And what will we tell her? That we think the Trix are relate to the Three Ancestral Witches, so they are from some knew planet who no one has ever heard about? She won't tell us! Besides, if we are asking someone, it would be better if it was Miss Griffin." Stella turned on her heels and placed her hands on hips.

"Then what do we want us to do? Wait until they come and tell us themselves?"

"We could try to discover more on the trip. It's just three days of wait. And we could also ask the Specialist for some help!" Bloom was getting really interesting in this.

"That sounds like a plan!" and with Flora's coment, they went back to their own affairs.

However, Bloom couldn't stop thinking about the Trix. The first place they would visit would be Eraklyon. The idea of discovering more of the witches life sound... rather exciting. They were certainly very powerful, and had a bond between them that seemed unbreakble. Knowing more about how was their childhood, or who were their parents, what they like... stuff like that, made them seem more real. It was weird, but it certainly would be fun!

 **To be continued...**

 **A.N.:** Hey there! I hope you enjoyed first chapter! Winx werte probably one of the things that marked my childhood the most, along with Harry Potter and Huntik. I've allways wanted to right a fanfiction about them, but I never knew how I would do it. So now that I started, I will never stop until I reach the end. Because it doesn't matter where I am, Winx will always be part of me. Principaly the Trix. By the way, it as come to my attention that many people don't know that there are more than 2 seasons. So let me just tell you, that there are about seven! If you want to watch them, just go to the YouTube channel "Mami Melo" and in the lists of the videos, we will find there all of it and much more. One last thing: sorry for any mistakes you might find, I portuguese and only fifteen, so I'm still leraning. Adeus.


	2. Chapter 2

_**All's Fair in Love and War**_

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters and no money as been made out of this.

 **Chapter 2**

The windows of Cloud Tower trembled with the strom outside. All witches were in a complete hurry to pack everything for the trip. It was the last night they would spend in the castel in the next weeks.

They would leave at four a.m.. Cloud Tower was the furthest school from the Red Fountain, where they would finally leave. Everywhere, witches run from room to room, asking friends if they could place some of their clother in their luggage. Miss Griffin made all the teatchers go from room to room to check if everything was ready, too.

The older witches who owned brooms had placed them all in the entrance to be taken still that night to Red Fountain. The next day they would go by bus to Alfea, where they would catch up with the fairies.

The Trix's room was completely chaotic. Dracy was placing her bags outside the door, everything already donne. Stormy was on top of her luggage trying to close it at full force. In her fury, she had almost burned one of Icy's books, wich caused the room to end up half frozen. Icy was still packing. Half of her bags were full of books, the other half empty.

"Are you sure you need all of those Icy?" Darcy sat on her bed, flipping trhough the pages of one of the books she had grabed.

"Nope. But I can't take risks!" the blond witch waved her hand and her clothes went flying in her bag.

"Yeah... Who knows what we will get, spending so much time around fairies!" Stormy conjured some rope and started to tie it up around her luggage.

"Exacly! At least we will visit some interesting places."

"Sure, Darcy. Interesting places full of fairies!"

"Oh, shut up Icy!"

"Girls? I severything ready?" their potions teatcher was pecking on the door.

"Almost, Miss Sligg." Stormy answered, finally donne with her bag.

"Remember to turn on your alarms. We won't wait for anyone." With that, she was gonne.

"Gives me the creeps, that one." Stormy jumped to her bed.

"Adam gives me the creeps too." Darcy jumped to Stormy's bed, half-smashing her.

"Oh, shut up! You're just jealous because he is hotter than Vlad!" the curly haired witch punched her sister's arm.

"Is not!"

"It is!"

"Is not!"

"It is!"

"Can't we agree that they are bothe hedious?" Icy jumped to Stormy's bed, completely smashing them.

"Oh, shut up!" Darcy pushed Icy off of her, making her fall flat on the ground. "Excited to go back home?"

"I was there just a few months ago, so no, not really. But I do miss Pluto."

"Yeah, imagine how many fairies we can scare with your dog!"

"I agree, sister! And just wait until the Winx find out who you are! Principly Stella!" Darcy had a wicked smirk.

"God, you're more excited about me going home than me!" Icy stood up and finished packing her things by shrinking some of her bags.

"Who hears you might think you don't love us!" Stormy threw a pillow at her head. "Now give that back 'cause I'm donne fucking around and I'm gonna sleep!"

With that, the three witches finished packing and went to bed. Next day would be terrible for the ones who like to sleep, so they would have a moody Icy all over. And that was exacly what hapenned. At six a.m. The bus fully of half assleep witches arrived at Alfea, where soon the fairies also entered the bus.

The Winx were extremely excited. All but Stella. She was just as moody as Icy. Bloom couldn't wait to finally start this trip. She still didn't know a lot about the magical dimensions, and this was the perfect opurtunity.

They entered the bus and sat in pairs. Musa slept on Tecna's shoulder, who seemed to be video chatting with Timmy, Flora and Layla wispered excitedly, and Stella tried to convince Bloom doing something she was severily against.

"I don't know. They woke up earlier than us... She won't be in a good mood."

"Oh, come on! What better way to find out if they are princess or royals or whatever than to start by sitting next to them? Icy is sitting alone, so what's the problem?"

"Then why don't you go?"

"Because I need my beauty sleep."

"Fine."

Bloom slowly aproached the sleeping blond. Her head was resting against the window, her hair not tied up in a ponytail like usual but left free above her shoulder, her mouth slightly open, snoring. Icy had headphones, wich was great, because like that Bloom coud sit next to her without waking her up. Or so she thought.

As she was leaning in the back of the chair, the ice witch openned her eyes and looked at her half assleep. If it was anyone else, Bloom would have found the way Icy rubbed her eyes cute, but since they had never really gotten along, she restrained herself from doing so.

"What are you doing?" Icy covered her mouth has a yawn escaped.

"I was just... uhm... sitting, but if it bothe-"

"Nah, it's fine. Do as you want." Icy closed her eyes again and turned to the side.

Bloom was quite surprised with the reaction of the witch. She hadn't been rude or made any nasty coment like usual. And Stormy and Darcy were sitting right behind them, so if she did something that would accept Icy she would be traped with them. But if she really wanted to know more about who they were, she had to engage Icy in conversation. On the other side...

"Did you see that? A fairy sat next to the Trix and Icy didn't do anything!"

"I know! It's so weird! Maybe Ice has gonne soft?"

Two of the witches in the sits of the front were whispering between eachother, atracting attention to them. More heads turned to see if it really was true, if a fairy and a witch were sitting together without killing eachother. It seemed like they had never seen it before. Stella was making signs, probably trying to tell her to talk to Icy, Flora and Tecna shaking their heads. It was obvious they thought it was a very bad idea.

Sudendly a scream came from the front. The two witches were soaked and shivering. Bloom looked to the side only to see Icy smiling.

"Girls, please be quiet. We are about to start the jorney, and it will only take an hour. Miss Griffin and Miss Faragonda are already waiting for us in Red Fountain." Griselda sat in the front and the bus stated moving.

"Excited to go home?" _C'mon Bloom, you can do this! I hope..._

"I suppose." _Why is she trying to make conversation? Can't she see I'm sleeping? I should show her who she is dea- uh, it's too early to be mean._

"I am. Since I discovered I have another familly things have been like crazy. Principly since I have a sister." Bloom looked at the witch, who seemed to be sligthly more awake. "I feel bad for you're parents."

"Why?! What do you know?!" suddendly the witch seemed much more atentive to their conversation.

"I was just saying that with three daughters it might be difficult to manage..." _Why did she reacted like that?_

"Oh, okay..." _Of course she doesn't know. There is no way she would. Wait..._ "Who has three daughters?" Icy turned to her, both curious and trying to distract the fairy from her litle slip.

"Ah... you're mother?" Icy only raised an eyebrow. "You know, with you, Stormy and Darcy?"

"Talking about us, sis?"

Stormy and Darcy had stood up from their sits and were looking down at them. As an oposite to Icy, they were very much awake.

"Yes, Icy. What were you and your knew friend talking about?" Stormy pocked Icy in the ear.

"Don't you have anything else to do?" Icy slaped her hand away.

"We could allways study, but then we wouldn't have anything to do during the rest of the trip." Darcy said, sliping throught the pages of a book.

"Hey, that's mine!" Icy grabed the book and stuffed it inside her bag.

"You have to study?" One thing was to see the witches acting normal behind some bushes, other was to watch them at close range.

"The same way you'll have to study what you fairies call dark magic or 'witch magic', we will have to study 'fairy magic'." Icy glared at her siters.

"It's not like that. We will learn some stuff, and there will be a pratical test, but it doesn't even count for our final mark. Icy is the only one who actually cares."

"I can't let such a test to degrade my reputation! You know that very well, Darcy!"

"More important, why are you talking to a fairy? Could it be that Icy is i-"

"Such up!" Icy glared at Stormy. "And at least she doesn't annoy me as much as you too."

"Girls, grab your things. We have arrived and we will get into the aeroplanes. Please don't forget to cheack wich one is yours."

The four of them stood up, as well as the other girls. Not only Stella seemed excited to get to Bloom, but also the other Winx were quite curious to know what hapenned.

Bloom saw Icy walk away from the bus along with the other witches. The reaction she had had when they talked about her parents really was somethig to think about... Maybe Stella was right and there was something they were hiding.

Icy turned around and saw Bloom looking at her. Thinking back to their conversation, it was very likely that she would try to get some more information. But she would know it anyway, if she waited. Bloom seemed to have caught her eye and was smiling at her. Would it be that bad if she was to befriend a fairy? Probably, yes. It wouldn't take long to all Cloud Tower to know. But Bloom was a princess, and it could benefit her family's businesses. Bessides, she was kind of pretty and not as anoying as Icy had previously thought. So she smirked back.

"So, how did it go?! You seemed to be getting along." Stella locked her arms together as they walked to the entry.

"She isn't as bad as I thought... And she is giding something! You should have seen the way she freacked out when I talked about her parents!"

"Are you really considering that they are princesses?" Flora looked at Mirta and Musa waiting for support.

"Well, there is that legend... "

"Oh, c'mon Mirta. It's very unlikely for them to be royals, much less princesses. Besides, 99 % of the legends are lies." Techna distributed their tickets.

"Fairies used to be legends for me until I met Stella. I'm in the third aeroplane."

"Second. And can we not talk about this? You have been obsessed with the Trix." Lyla said.

"Hey look! The Speacialists!"

"Hey there babe." Rivan kissed Musa softly.

"So, in wich aeroplane are you?" Stella clinged to Brandon's arm, the previous matter forgoten.

"We asked to be in the same as you of course! And I did what you asked Techna." Timmy pushed is glasses up.

"What is that?" Bloom hoped it had something to do with the Trix. She was so curious.

"Techna wanted to know if there had been any recently discovered planet. And no, there haven't. Why did you want to know?" Sky huged Bloom from behind, making her smile.

"Some people think that the Trix are from an unknown planet and descendents from a dark royal familly know one has ever heard of."

"You mean the legend of the Ancestral Witches? I thought it was just a story to scare litle kids who didn't behave..." Helia looked at Flora like she had said the weirdest thing.

"I agree with Helia. I heard that they have an apartement in Magix, so it's very unlikely." it was obvious Lyla was ansious to be with Nabo, but since he wasn't part of the schools, the boy would only meet them there.

"And I've met their mother. She is a healer and works in a private clinic." Riven's words kind of destroyed their theory.

"But Icy seemed like she was hiding something!" Bloom had seen the way the witch acted, at it wasn't normal. Not at all.

"But where would they get all the money for the dresses?" Stella was just as sure as Bloom.

"Dresses? What dresses?" Brandon picked up Stella's many bags and they started walking to the plane.

"They bought expensive dresses in a shop and now these two are obssessed."

"Well, it seems like a mistery, Techna! How exciting!"

"You can't really be thinking about helping them, are you Timmy?"

"Well, what can I say, Riven? It might be fun."

The place was full of people. And not only students. Teatchers were running around trying to make sure everything was ready and everyone inside the planes. The witches sat in a corner, most of them assleep. Icy seemed to be finally fully awake, since she seemed to be cursing some distracted teatcher. Wich actually didn't really seem as a good idea, but Icy would allways be Icy, she supposed.

Entering their respectvie planes, none of them was quite sure what to expect of the trip. Icy was still worried about her slip, but it really didn't make sense. She had nothing to be embaressed of, so why was she scared? She was used to fake people trying to take advantaje of her age, so why? It would be a shock, but Darcy and Stormy had allways supportaed her. And she also had Sebastian, Tanaka, Madame Red and all the others so...

Bloom was getting more curious by the moment. In the beginning it was just an assumption, but after today... Icy had a secret. Looking out the window as they were taking off, she wondered if it was wrong to try to discover a secret that seemed to be very private. Okay, it wasn't right at all. They didn't have anything to do with it, and if Icy wanted to keep it a secret of course they shouldn't even think about it! What had they been thinking?! They were going to expose someone's personal life! But the way Icy reacted... She really seemed worried, scared maybe? Maybe she could help her... The witch had been kind of nice... Wich was also strange... But only time would tell.

 _ **To be continued...**_

 **A.N.:** Hey everyone! Sorry I'm so late with the update! But don't worry because I won't stop until I finish this story. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. Tell me about your opinion and any sugestion. See you soon. Adeus.


	3. Chapter 3

_**All's Fair in Love and War**_

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters and no money as been made out of this.

 **Chapter 3**

"Why did we have to start with this place?!"

They had finally arrived. It was mid-day already, and Stormy was now the one who wasn't in a good mood.

Since the Trix and the Winx had been in diferent flights, Icy had actually been able of sleeping, so now she was back at her usual evil self.

Darcy had grabed one of the books Icy had brought (she had enough for the three of them) and scanned through the pages to learn some more about the planet they were visiting.

Stormy, the only witch of the group who disliked reading had been left with nothing to do. None of the other two had been in the mood to talk, so she just grabed her phone and started playing some games. The only problems were that she would either get sick after sometime and have to stop, or she would stop because she was constantly loosing. In the end, she ended up with 25% of batery and a terrible mood. Keeping Stromy sat in the same place was not easy. For anyone.

"Because is the closest one."

"I know Darcy! But it's so boooring!"

"C'mon, it's not that bad. Just think about all the ways we can prank the litle fairies." Darcy said placing an arm around both Icy's and Stormy's shoulders.

"Yes, but Ohm?! Why did we have to visit Ohm first?!" Stormy was an energetic witch, and such a zen place like Ohm really wasn't her ideal destination.

They weren't able to keep talking as Miss Gryffin finally came into viwe. It seemed the Headmasters had the privilege of having an all aeroplane just for them. Wich wasn't fair at all, in Darcy's opinion.

"Very well witches. Here's what we are going to do. " The Headmistress had gadered all her students. "I don'y care if you like it or not. This trip is supposed to be a way for the students of all three schools to bound together and all. And this is the only reason why you, witches, were alowed to come."

The witches already knew that, of course. While the fairies and the speacialists had an easy relationship, the same didn't happen with the students of Cloud Tower. And they also knew that they had only been included because Miss Gryffin had pushed Faragonda and Selathin a lot.

"So for that reason, we mixed fairies, speacialists and witches in the same hotel. There are four of them, so get in the bus that will take you to yours."

After they were told wich were theirs, the trip really began. The only thing the Trix wanted were for them to be together, so they were very pleased when that hapenned.

Each bus took twenty-six people. In the Trix's bus were Mirta, Bloom, Techna, Flora, Riven, Timmy, Helia, Miss Faragonda and Professor Outsrich, and all other nineteen students. This time Bloom didn't sit

next to the witches.

Without Stella she didn't feel so sure of their plan. The Sun Fairy was the one with determiation about this. Yes, Bloom was curious about Icy, Darcy and Stormy, but it wasn't enough for her to start spying on them. Maybe befriend Icy. She seemed pleasant before.

When they entered the bus, Bloom thought that maybe she could sit next to the witch. But seeing the glare Icy was sending her, she thought better about it. So she ended up sitting by herself behind Riven and Mirta.

Their hotel was nothing short on amazing. Seeing it made Bloom think about all the stories she had heard as a kid of fairies. This wasn't a castle, but it was almost as good.

There were several buildings, all with only two levels. Nature was everywhere. The trees were tall, the natural fountains full of wild life. There were houses that seemed like bungalous, that couldn't have more than two rooms (one for each floor). Dragonflies, birds, squirels... Everything seemed in perfect harmony. Flora and Mirta were delighted!

The people wera also very kind and gentle. They gave them the keys to their rooms as well as a panflet about some party.

Once they had everything, the fairies and speacialists were ready to setle down. Only for one thing.

"So, how do we do this? The rooms are in pares." Timmy grabed Techna's hand. "If you don't mind, we have been talking and Techna and I would like to be together."

"There you go! I knew you would catch one!" Riven slaped Timmy's back making him loose his glasses and receiving a disaproving glare from the techno witch.

"I would like to stay with Mirta, if it's ok with everyone." Flora looked around waiting to see if anyone contradict her. Bloom had yet to grasp what was hapenning.

"Well, I suppose that leaves me and Riven..." Helia kissed Flora lightly on the lips.

"Wha- what about me...?" Bloom looked at the disapearing forms of the boys and Techna.

"Bloom, I'm really sorry. But Mirta really didn't want to stay in a room with Riven, so I and Helia figured that this would be easier." Flora seemed to feel bad about leaving Bloom out, but that did not improve her mood.

"But where am I supposed to sleep?"

"Here." Mirta handed her a key. "See you at dinner."

Like that, Bloom was left alone looking at the key with the number eight.

Also somewhere in the lobby were the Trix, trying to figure out how they would separate themselves fairly.

"What if we changed every other night? One night I slept with Darcy, then Darcy with you, Icy, then me and Icy..."

"And have to change our bags every single night? That's too much work." Darcy huffed before slipping her phone back in her pocket. "Where the hell are those two?"

"Well, we can change when we change planate. Like in Ohm you two, the me wit-"

"We don't know how the rooms will be handed in the other places. And you're forgetting about our privileges."

"Yours, Icy. Your privilegies."

"Oh, shut up. You know perfectly well what I'm saying." Seeing two guys walking in the distance, the blond witch had an idea. "You know what? Just stay with Adam and Vlad. I'll stay in the spare one. Who knows: I might get myself a witch afterall."

Icy winked at her sisters and after making sure she had everything, she turned around and headed to her shared bungalo. This trip was promessing, that Icy was sure of.

Her room was in the second floor of one of the furthest buildings. One of the walls was a full window with a view to the forest and river. It was beautifull outside, and Icy was thankful for the room she got, even if she didn't know with whom she would share it.

She noted that there was just another door, wich she supposed was the bathroom. There were more stairs leading up, where two beds faced each other, a smal window for some natural light to come in. _Not as good as home, but it could be worst._

Unpacking part of her stuff, the witch picked the bed from the left and went in the bathroom for a quick shower. After all, they had nothing to do that afternoon.

Bloom on the other hand had finally found her bungaloo. Kiko jumped from her shoulder, wanting to be the first in. He crept upstairs, followed by Bloom just behind.

The fairy had to admit that she had been very lucky. It was an incredible room, and even if she wasn't with a friend, she would make a new one. _That's allways good. Maybe I should call Stella to see if everything's fine with her. But first, lets unpack._

Upstairs she found that one of the beds was occupied. There was a blue dark trunk on it's left side. Kiko jumped on it, sniffing. Sudendly, he shricked and jumped back to Bloom, hiding behind her hair.

"What is it, Kiko? Is something wrong?" Bloom had no idea what could have startled him so much.

Meanwhile downstairs, Icy was just coming out of the bathroom. She had heard the door openning and wondered where her secert roomate was. Did the person already know who she was. From the noise coming from the second floor, she supposed he or she already knew of her existence.

The witch sat on the couch, and patted the place next to hers. Her duck came jumping and quacking, extremely happy with his surrondings.

When Bloom heard the steps downstairs, she thought to go and greet the person. She hoped it was a girl. It would be awkward otherwise.

She was halfway through the stairs when she heard a quack. And then another, and another. And someone laugthed too. Someone she recognised.

Bloom found Icy sitting on th couch, petting Pepe on her hand. Her hair was wet and it fell over her shoulders and down her back. She had some make up on, as usually, but the fairy thought her kind of beautifull, and dark evil beauty, without the heavy make up.

"Are you going to stop staring or what?!" if there was one thing Icy hated was to be stared at.

"So- sorry. What are you doing here?" Bloom walked closer and sat.

"What do you think?"

"No need to be rude."

"No, but I like to."

They fell in a deep awkward silence, Icy still petting the duck. Bloom fidget unconfortably.

"This is Kiko." Bloom gestured for the litle white blueish bunny. She took it in her hands and held it up.

"Pepe." Icy looked up slightly.

"Is he the..."

"Egg you and your friends charmed and sent to us? Yup." Icy looked at Bloom confused face. "What? I have some animals at home, but I had never had a duck. And at least I received something."

"What do you mean?"

"About what?"

"Well... about receiving something."

"None of the other witches did."

"Why would they?"

"You fairies did."

"Well, yes, but the witches weren't invite- oh..."

"Oh."

Bloom sunk back in the confortable pillows. Could the witches feel hurt because they weren't invited? Maybe they were judge a litle too harsh... Mirta had been a witch and was impecable, and Lucy was not that bad either. She saw Icy lookingput the window emotionless. _Why did her behavioer change? She was nicer before and now..._

"You're here now." Bloom looked back at Icy. This time the witch did look at her.

"I have a test to do when this is over." Icy didn't seem very worried about it, though.

"You know, this is silly." Bloom sat up straighter and stared sternely at the witch. Icy tilted her head to the side. "If we're going to share a room, we should at least try to get along." Bloom extened her hand out. "Truce?"

Icy looked at her hand puzzled, and than back at her. She lifted one perfect eyebrow and then went back to stare at the outstretched hand.

Bloom never thought a witch capable of giggling, but there was Icy, gigling, until it became a full laugth. The ice witch threw her head back, not able to control her self.

Bloom couldn't see what was so funny, but it was obvious the witch wasn't going to accept her offer, so she took her hand back. When Icy regained some of the control, she wiped a tear from the corner of her eye and spoke mockingly.

"A truce?! Between a fucking fairy and a witch?! You're etheir really naive or insane!"

"Why do you have to act like this?! You weren't this way this morning!"

"Awwww... is the ickle faiwy hurt? Does the baby pixy wants her mama to come and kiss her bobo?" Icy laugthed madly.

"I was just trying to be nice!"

"Hey, guess what, shit head: I DON'T CARE! I might be stuck with you this all trip but that doesn't mean I have to like it."  
"Well, you're only stuck because your sisters dumped you! Maybe they finally realized how toxic you are!"

"Toxic? Really? Is that the best adjective you can remember? I actually prefer to go by evil or cruel, but if your pixy brain can't reach that poin-"

"Shut up! Why are you doing this?! Less than five minuts ago, you confessed how bad you felt for not being invited to our party, and now you're making fun of me! This is why we don't trust witches!" Bloom stood up, her blood boiling.

"No it's not! You don't trust witches because we don't act all nice and kind, don't dress with shinny colors or go around with flowers on our heads! You don't trust us because we're diferent!" Icy stood up too. She was taller than Bloom, and the fairy felt some fear crawl inside her.

"Oh, really?! Then why did you atack me when we first met!?"  
"You were spying on us?! How the fuck were we supposed to know if you were a threat!?"

"What about when you chased Musa through Magix, ah?"

"She was spying on Darcy and then slapped me! Do you really think we would just let her walk away!?" Icy huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"She was only spying because Darcy stole Riven!" Bloom spat back. Kiko had taken cover behind her leg, and Pepe had wondered somewhere else.

"If I remember correctly, there was nothing between Riven and Musa back then! So Darcy had all the direct to ask him out!" Bloom was about to intrupt but Icy wasn't donne. "But you didn't think about that, did you?! No, you didn't. You thought that because we're witches, Darcy was doing something bad and evil and whatever shit." Icy leaned over Bloom, sticking her finger in her nose. Her eyes were full of hate, and the fairy noticed for the first time how intense they were. "Did it cross your mind that Darcy might have had feelings for Riven? Did you ever stoped to think that maybe witches are human beings too?!"

"I... I..." Bloom was completely lost. Where had this all come from? Wasn't she the one mad before? Was Icy confessing how she felt or defending her sister? And why was she so warm? The fairy could feel the heat coming from the older student's skin.

"You, you, you! That all you fairys think about, isn't it?! YOU are the good ones! YOU are allways right! YOU are the victims, never us! YOU are the heroes, never us! YOU know how to dress better, allways know what to do! Well, let me tell you something, shit head: YOU MEANN NOTHING TO ME! The world doesn't revolve around you! So don't come and say you want a truce, because you'll get none unless I feel I can trust you. Because the same way you don't trust me, I don't trust you."

With that, Icy stood back, turned around, and walked away. Bloom sunked in the couch, very pale, and heard the door openning and slamming close.

 _I don't understand... This morning... What hapenned in here!? I thought we were finally getting along... I don't understand... I don't..._

Bloom rubbed her face and grabed her phone. Dilaying Stella's number, she waited a few secondsd before her friend's face apeared on the monitor.

"Hello hello! How's it going in there, Bloom? You should see my room: it's huge! Here, I'll show you!" the light fairy spun around, showing her what seemed to be a room made for royalty.

"Hey Stella..."

"Bloom, what's wrong?" Stella stoped moving the camera and looked back at the screen.

"Nothing really. Guess whom I'm sharing my room with."

"Flora?"

"Nop."

"Tecna?"

"Nop."  
"Mirta?"

"Nop."

"Oh my godnesss! You're with Riven!?"

"What?! No! Gosh, Stella!"

"Then who is it? Do I know this person?"

"Well, you kind of do?"

"Is it a boy or a girl?"  
"A girl."

"Uhm... Is she in our year?" Stella flopped back on the bed. There was some muffled noise on her side, to wich she answered before looking back at Bloom. "Sorry, Brandon wanted to know with who I was speaking with."

"She is not in our school. Speaking of Brandon, how's everyone?"  
"You mean you're sharing the room with a witch?! We're still unpacking, but Musa can't stop talking about the musical energy of this place..."

"Yup. And it's not just a witch. Flora had the same reaction."

"Wait, I know: you're with one of the Trix!?"

"Icy, to be specieafic."

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Bloom droped the phone to cover her ears. "Bloom, that's perfect! Now it'll be easier to get to know who she is!"

"Not really... I ofered her a truce and she laugthed in my face and then we started fighting and she ended up storming off..." on the other side of the phone Stella rolled her eyes.

"Of course she did Bloom! Remember what Mirta told us: it's all about respect with witches. You have to gain her trust."

"Trust trust trust... it's allways about the same thing!" Bloom petted Kiko, tired of everything in general.

"If Icy asked you about where you came from and who do you leave with, who are your parents and that, wouldn't you find it strange?"

"Well, yes, of course! But that's because I don't know what she will do with that information."

"Icy doesn't either. She has no reason to befriend us. So, you have to find a way to become valuable for her."

"Like what? Make her fall in love with me?" as soon as the words left her mouth, a blush crept to her face. _What's wrong with me?_

"Ew, no! Okay, lets try something diferent: don't do anything."

"How is that suppose to help?"

"Well, you will be sharing a room for the all trip, so you will spend time together, want it or not."

"I guess that's easier... And what's that story of sharing a room with her for the all trip? Next time I might stay with Flora or Te-"

"No you won't. Miss Faragonda said that our roomates would be the ones we picked up until the end. And don't make that face: it might no be that bad."

"You're just saying that because you're not the one who's sleeping with a highly dangerous witches who gates your guts."

"Point taken. But why are you so pessimistic?"

"I don't know... I guess that after this morning I thought things between us would be easier. Tuns out I was wrong."

"Give her time. And if anything happens, just call me, yes?"

"Sure. I think I'm gonna go for walk. Bye."

"Bye Bloom, take care."

Bloom placed down the phone and left it charging in the room. The sun was high and she was sure she was late for lunch.

The restaurant of the hotel was quite good. While dinner was bufet (as they were told), other meals would be taken cared of entirely by the staff.

The red haired fairy sat with her friends, but didn't say a word. She was too engrossed in her own thougts. Thoughts of a certain wight haired witch.

A few tables to the left, Icy sat with her sisters and boyfriends. She was very quiet too. Noticing this, Stormy and Darcy decided they would ask her later about whatever was going on.

Bloom couldn't help herself and stared at Icy with intensity. It was weird to think they would be sharing a room, how close the would be. They would share a bathroom, dress in front of each other, undress in front of each othe- Bloom's face turned as red as her hair right as Icy stealed a glance at her. The ice witch's face didn't change at all, and she quickly went back to her sisters.

After that Bloom kept her focus on her food, not to risk those thoughts. _What is going on with me? Why am I thinking about Icy in this way? I love Sky, this has to be some weird joke..._

Flora and Tecna saw the all interaction. Sharing a look, they were sure they would have to ask Bloom what was wrong.

After lunch, the boys decided to go and do some training, since they had the afternoon free. Their girlfriends tagged along with Mirta, but Bloom kindly refused the invitation and went to the lake to think.

Icy did the same, only she went to the library. She allways felt better surrounded by books. It reminded her of home, of better times.

Later, when the witch got back to her room after dinner and sometime in the bar, she saw her roomate was still assleep. Walking over her, she studied her features.

 _She is kind of beautifull, I think. Blue eyes, hot flaming hair... Not very noble-like, but pretty._ She shook her head and layed on her owne bed. _This is ridiculous. I sould not even have thought about becoming he friend. What happen this morning was a mistake and won't happen again. As soon as we establish this, the better._

That nigh, they both had disturbing dreams, but for very diferent reasons.

 _ **To be continued...**_

 **A.N.:** Hey people! How you doing? Hope you liked it. Sorry about the mistakes, but it's late and I'm tired sooooo... This one is bigger, so tell me if you like this length or would rather have me making them bigger or smaler. Please tell me your opinions about the story or any sugestions. See you soon. Adeus.


	4. Chapter 4

_**All's Fair in Love and War**_

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters and no money as been made out of this.

 **Chapter 4**

"You have to be kidding me..."

The sun was high in the sky, but not even that made the day less pleasant. A harsh wind blew, making the weather colder than expected. That made many of the girls want to stay inside, rather than explore.

However, even if it was the first day in the planet, they already had classes. Well, maybe only the witches had, and it really weren't classes.

"Girls, come here." Miss Grifin stood a litle further away from the other teatchers. That morning the students had gotten inside the buses and driven to the center of the city. "As you know, you will have not only a theorical exam but also a pratical one. More than one, if I see that you're struggling." the headmistress smiled wickedly as many of her students shared aprehensive looks. "This city is known for its balance. It would benefit you greatly to do some research."

The Trix looked at each other. They already had plans to go to the city's library later anyway.

They had been all day walking, seeing some of the monuments. Wich were basicly statue of great philosophers. Add that to profesor Saladin's boring speech, almost all of the teenagers were eager to have some free time.

"However, you cannot do that this afternoon. Meet us here in an hour. Now go have lunch!"

With that, not only the witches but other students walked away. The center was filled with restaurants, so they didn't have to go very far. The Trix decided that they didn't want to be bothered by anyone, so they picked one of the furthest restaurants.

The Winx on the other hand decided to join Red Fountain students. Sitting down, Bloom was finally able to spend some time with Sky.

"So, how's everything going?" the blond boy wrapped an arm around her.

"Well, I guess. What about you?" Bloom grabed a menu, not listening to the other's conversation.

"I ended up staying in my room alone. It's cool, because I don't really have to share with it a stranger, but I'd rather if you were there with me."

"Uhm." the fairy didn't look up. Across from them, Stella eyed her with concern. Flora and Tecna had already noticed that something was going on too.

"Hey, Bloom, what's wrong? You've been weird all morning."

"Uh?" that made her finally look back at her bofriend. "Nothing's wrong, really."

"If you say so."

They fell in an unconfortable silence. Bloom had too much in her mind, the fight from yesterday still fresh. Seeing their friend disconfort, Brandon kicked Riven, to see if he could come up with something. The other teenager nodded. He too had a an arm around Musa's shoulder.

"Guys, guess who's Bloom roomate." Brandon almost face palmed himself.

"Now that you talk about it, you haven't told us yet." Layla frowned.

"Well, I... I just... you see..." to be honest, Bloom had no idea what her friends reaction would be. Sighting, she folded her hands on her lap. "I'm sharing the room with Icy."

"What?!" Sky pulled away to look in at her. "You can't be serious!"

"I am. And it's not that bad."

"Yeah, now we can know all of their secrets." Musa snickered, clearly amused with her friends misfortune. "Sorry, but this is to good."

"Musa, that's not very nice. They micht be witches, but they're still people. And stop laughting Layla, don't encourage her!" Flora pursed her lips disaprovingly as Helia kissed her softly.

"Alright, alright, I'll stop."

"This is all very pretty, but it doesn't erase the dangeour Bloom might be exposed to." Tecna said, not looking up from her notepad.

"Exacly! They already tried to still your powers once! How can we be sure they won't try anything?!" Sky seemed angrier by the minut.

"They also saved mine and my parents' life! If they wanted my powers, that was the perfect chance!"

"They were kicked out of Cloud Tower! They only saved you so Grifin would let them come back!" everyone around the table could see the argument getting worst. Stella and Brandon looked at each other.

"How do you know!? You weren't there!" Bloom was almost screaming. Seeing that no one really knew what to do, Timmy took the first step.

"Well, at least now we can investigate more, right?" he smiled nervously. Tecna was secretly proud that he at least was trying, and decided to reward him later.

"Exacly! I'm sure now it'll be much easier!" Stella smiled brightly. Taking the clue, Layla continued.

"Are you really going to do that?" she seemed unsure. "It doesn't look like a good idea to pry in their private life."

"It's not prying if they're willing to share." Stella smiled widely.

"If you say so." Layla shrugged, and Flora gigled at the interaction.

"Talking of hanging out-"

"No one did."

"-Shut up Riven. Anyway, as I was saying before being rudely interrupted, are you planning on going to any of those balls?" Musa had in her hands the program of the trip.

"Of course! Do you have any idea how many nobles will atend?! Not to mention that some of the most important people of this century will be there!" Stella threw her arms in the air, excited as ever. Bloom couldn't help but smile at her friend's antics.

"I have to agree with Musa. I'm not sure if we will fit in that high society." Flora thanked the waitress who brought her salad.

"Oh, don't worry. I was scared of that too, but after meeting some of them, you can actually see that most of them are actually nice."

"I agree with Bloom. They are still people." Tecna, as allways, was the most rational of the group.

"Besides, we will be there with you. Anything, we will protect you." Riven wrigled his eyesbrows, receiving a playful swat from his girlfriend.

"I must admit that even I am excited about it. I heard that some of them are really good artists."

"You heard well Helia. Some of them are incredible and actually really cool to be around. Of course you also have those that think themselves supirior." Layla rolled her eyes, remembering past experiences.

"Oh c'mon... Lady Agnes is not that bad."

"You say that because you were around her for only a minut, Bloom. She and her familly are way to arrogant for their own good."

Meanwhile, in another resaturant, the Trix were quitly eating lunch.

"So, where are Adam and Vlad?"

"Probably with their friends or something. Why? Do you need anything from them, Icy?" Darcy looked up from her plate.

"Nah, just curiosity." the ice witch stared at her glass.

Darcy and Stormy looked at each other. Icy had been anormally quiet since yesterday, and that was something to worry about.

"Icy, is everything okay?" Stormy placed a hand over her sister's.

"Icy, please. We've known each other since we were ten, you can't fool us." added Darcy when her wight haired sister didn't answer.

"It's stupied, really. But I can't shake this feeling of dread."

"Do you think it has to do with...?" Stormy looked at Darcy, scared their trip would be ruined.

"Not really. I just feel like I told Bloom too much. God! Yesterday I basicly told her everything about our complex of respect!" Icy almost threw her arms in the air in desesperation, but was more polite than to do that in public.

"Ok, first than everything, it's not a complex." Darcy said, seeing her friend's distresse.

"Second, it's normal this would happen. You'll be spending quite a lot of time together. Weird would be if you didn't talk to each other."

"I wouldn't be surprised if you ended up as friends."

"Besides, would it be really that bad to have a conection with Sparx?"

Hearing Stormy and Dracy's arguments helped Icy, but it wasn't enough. It wouldn't be until she knew exacly what was going on.

"No it wouldn't. I guess I'm worrying over nothing." Icy crossed her arms, and stared out the window, thinking.

After an hour had passed, the Trix joined the group of witches that was waiting for Miss Grifin. They were just outside a huge temple. Some parts were just ruins, but the ones that were still in good conditions were used for politic matters and such. The young woman had no idea what they would be doing there. Honestly, they only hoped it wasn't a suprise test. That looked like something Grifin would do.

And things only got worst when the fairies arrived. They had also been told by their Headmistress to meet there after lunch. The students from Red Fountain were no where to be seen. The witches didn't really care, they were already anoyed by the other girls presence.

Was this some kind of joke?! Was Miss Grifin actually going to make a test!? Were the fairies there to watch them fail? Yes, because her tests were allways incredibly hard. Many times students ended up in infermery. That included the Trix, although they allways got good marks, even if some broken bones were also there.

When said group of witches saw the Winx, they didn't know if they should be upset or not. Taunting them allways lifted their mood, but they had no wish of being embaressed in front of them.

Bloom couldn't help looking at Icy. The witch had said nothing to her since the day before, and it was unsetling. Besides, sharing a room with her made Icy look more... human. It was so weird seeing her in pajamas or how cute she looked rubbing her eyes after waking up. It really showed how litle the fairy knew about her enemy. _We're not really enemies. We just fight sometimes, it's normal, right? Well, I'm going to change that by befriend her!_

Icy turned slighty and caught her eye. Bloom blushed furiously, having been caught staring. The witch frowned and went back to talk to her sisters.

"Bloom, what are you looking at?" next to her, Stella followed her gaze. "Aaaaaah, I see. Staring at Icy, are we?"

"Wha- No! I mean, yes, but I was distracted an-"

"Calm down. Does she really make you feel that nervous?" they were at a certain distance from the other fairies so none of them could hear their conversation. "I know I said I wanted to know more about the Trix, but I didn't mean to make you feel like you didn't have an option. If you feel uncon-"

"That's not the problem. Not that there is one. It's just weird to think that Icy, Darcy and Stormy are also teenagers. I can't really imagine them going dancing, or having a crush or doing homework."

"I know what you mean." sudendly, Stella jumped and placed a hand on Bloom's shoulder, smiling. "It just makes me really curious."

"Me too!" the fire fairy hung her head sadly. "I just wish Sky would understand."

"Oh, don't think to much of it. He's just worried and upset he didn't get to be with you. Boys are like that." Stella shruged, as if that was commun knowledge.

"Thanks for sheering me up. It's good to know I can count on you." Bloom smiled, relieved. At least her best friend understood her.

"Girls, it's time to go inside. Follow us."

The Headmistresses had arrived and were now heading inside the temple. Sharing a look of curiosity, they did has ordered by the witch.

None of them could stop themselves from looking around in awe. The wals had images of old tales ingraved in them, the ceiling was high and the torchs made it look like the pictures were alive. There were many doors, corridors, stairs. From time to time someone would walk past them with papers in his arms, muttering about how late it was. It seemed ponctuality was quite important.

The Headmistresses were leading the way, with Griselda and some other professor closing the line. Turning to the left, they entered a huge salon with enough space for a hundred people to fit in there. Light came in through the tall windows, and many tables were set up in the midle of the room.

"As you all know, we have planned some balls for you to atend." Miss Faragond started, as Griselda joined her left side.

"In order to you not to bring shame to our schools, we will teatch you some of the basics of the etiquete rules you must follow." Miss Grifin, as allways, was very direct. Faragonda couldn't help but smile.

"Now, please take a sit. I would like the students that come from royalty not to sit together. As such, fairys and witches must share the tables."

The witches groaned disaprovingly. Sure, they might not be royalty, but it wasn't fair to be forced to sit with a fairy because of that.

Each table had six chairs around it, so the Trix were quick to pick the furthest away from the black board that had been brouht in for the explanation. Stormy elbowed Icy in the ribs, giving her a knowing smile. The ice witch rolled her eyes, right before receiving the same treatment from Darcy. Sighting, she wondered how such powerfull witches could be so childish, seeing them laught.

Mirta wanted to spend some time with Lucy, so she begged Flora to go sit with her too. Not wanting to be left alone, the flower fairy was quick to ask the princess of Linphea to join them. Layla decided to take Musa and Tecna with them, already guessing what Stella had in mind. Stella grabed Bloom's arm and winked at their other friends, before walking to the furthest table.

Icy was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't hear her sisters' laugth. Only when she looked up did she saw who was standing across from her. She almost fell from the chair. Bloom was eyeing her shyly, nervously tugging at her hair. A faint blush coloured her cheeks, and even without wanting, Icy admited that she looked rather cute like that. Maybe she should make Bloom unconfortable more times, just to see that face. _The fuck!? What am I thinking!? Ugh, I need therapy._

"Icy, are you listening?" the witch jerked her head to the side when Darcy kiked her under the table.

"Why would I listen to whaterver a fairy has to say?" Icy sneered, trying to play cool and hoping no one saw what hapenned. She felt a pang of guilty in her heart when Bloom smile flatered. _No no no no! I'm defenetly not feeling guilty over this, for God's sake!_

"No need to be rude! We just wanted to know if you minded us sitting with you. Guess you are one of the those really needs these lessons." as soon as Stella said that, she regreated it. The look Icy was giving her almost gave her an heart atack. Curiously, Stormy and Darcy seemed to be enjoying their sister disconfort a litle too much.

Bloom on the other side was too focused on Icy. Her eyes seemed to have changed colour slightly. The blue was more eletrical (if that was possible), her lips pouting slightly. _I wonder how she looks when she's smiling..._

"Yes, because being a pampered up fairy is way better." Darcy sneered as Stella and Bloom took their places.

"I'm not pampered up. You're just jealous because I'm a princess." Stella winked at Bloom, who tried not to face palm.

"Not in a million years would I want to be like you. Much less a princess." Stormy said. "And you are pampered up."

"I'm not."

"Are yes."

"I'm not."

"Are yes."

"What are you staring at, pixie?" during the bickering, Bloom had kept her eyes fixed on Icy, wich was anoying her greatly.

"That's none of your business." Bloom blushed at being caught.

"You should be more carefull with the way you speak. Something you won't like might happen to you during the night."

"Are you threatning me?!"

"I thought that was obvious."

"Look, I get you don't like us, but can't you at least be civil? At least for now?" Bloom sighted, tired of fighting. Icy was a very complex person indeed.

Icy didn't answer, and instead looked back at the teatchers. They had started an explanation on wich forks, spoons and knives to use, wich glass is for water... Icy couldn't help but let her mind wonder. She already knew all of that.

And the danm pixie that hadn't stop staring yet! _What was wrong with her? And why the fuck did Stella make such stupid coments?! Can't I get a break?_

Bloom was looking at Icy. _How am I supposed to get closer to her if we keep fighting? Stella's plan will never work. I should just give up..._

The time dragged and the teachers kept talking and talking and talking and Icy paied no attention. She already knew that stuff anyway. Her sisters were looking distracted, Darcy staring at the ceilling, as if the old paintings hide some secret, Stormy drumming impatiently her nails on the table.

Her eyes then travelled throught the room. The other witches didn't seem to be having trouble. Of course that having an arrogant behaviour was one of the main characteristics of a witch, so it would never be dificult. And since the fairies were allways so warm and nice and most of them dreamed of being royals or had friends that were, they seemed more worried about chatting than paying attention too.

Icy stared at her own tea. If only they knew the truth behind nobles.

 _ **To be continued...**_

 **A.N.:** Hey everyone! Sorry about the delay, and thank you so much for the reviwes! Sorry for any mistakes, and I hope you enjoyed! See you soon. Adeus.


	5. Chapter 5

_**All's Fair in Love and War**_

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters and no money as been made out of this.

 **Chapter 5**

"Stormy, I think I found something that might actually help you."

It was almost six pm, and the three witches were still in the twon's library. Icy was on top of the stairs, running through some of the books on the top shelf. Stormy was supposed to be copying all th einformation that might be helpful, but trully she had stopped doing that a long time ago and now was simply doodling. And Darcy? Well, the dark witch had decided to take a nap.

"You said that the last three times, sis."

"Well, yeah, but this is diferent."

"How so?"

"It's a book about climate and weather, and not fairys with weather related powers. " Icy slowly climbed down the stairs, making sure she didn't fall like last time.

"Well, I hate to disapoint you, but I already know a lot about the weather."

"I know that you dumbie. But what you do with it are mostly natural catastrophes. Maybe you could try something like turning a rainny day in to a sunshine or a raimbow or- you think this is stupid, don't you?" Icy flopped down on the chair, almost throwing the book at her sister.

"Obviously." Stormy put down the pencil and rubbed her hands over her face. "What if we're taking this the wrong way? I mean, Griffin didn't really told anything about light magic or whatever. Maybe we just have to use our powers to do some good stuff..."

"Stormy?"

"Yes?"

"That's called being a good person, not light magic." Icy closed her eyes and run her hands through her hair. "She won't be telling us much, that is obvious. She's probably expecting us to ask the fairies how thy use their powers. The thing is that using a diferent type of magic will also change the way the magic works, right?"

"Well, at least that's what we think." suddendly Stormy's eyes lit up. "Do you think there's some special reason for us to be doing this? Like some speacial atack or power that will make us invencible?"

"Most likelly not. We're in our second year only, and it'd be ridiculous to give freshmen that power. I'm prettu sure Griffin just want us to know something diferent so we can have the element of surprise or something up our sleeves in a fight."

"But what's the point if most of us don't want to became fighters?" Darcy said, finally looking up from her sleep.

 _Fair point._ Most witches and fairies didn't want a fighting career. And only those who were lucky ever got one. For example, if it wasn't for her familly job, she wouldn't have to do anything really.

"Auto defense?"

"We already know enough of that Stormy. I'm sure that if we find why Griffin want us to know this, than we'll find the answer." Darcy looked at her watch. "This was very nice and all, but I have to go now."

"You're going to leave us alonne doing this?" even if Darcy wasn't doing much, Icy didn't want to be left alonne.

"Not us, you. I also have to go." Stormy started athering her things as Darcy impatiantly waited for her. "You'll understand this when you get you're self a wicht."

"I can't believe you're ditching me just to go make out with Vlad and Adam..."

"Well, don't take this personally. It's more about the study than anything." Stormy ruffled Icy's hair as they left.

Once again, Icy turned back to the books. Darcy was right. If they found what Griffin wanted them to take out of this expirience, than they could use the right aproach. Of course that not counting for their marks, many witches preffered to go out with their boyfriends and friends instead of being responsible.

Personally, the blond witch couldn't see how they didn't realise the gravity of the situation. They were going to be tested on light magic. The magic fairy used. In front of fairies. Who hapenned to hate them. If they failed, it would be the most embaressing thing on their lifes. And has one of the witches with more potential, Icy couldn't be ridicularized like that.

Ending for the day, Icy grabbed the books and placed them back on their respective shelfs. Griffin was going to give them a class tomorrow about all of this, so maybe it was better to wait.

As she walked back to her room, she couldn't help but think about Bloom. Maybe the fairy would accept to help her. _Don't be an idiot. Do you realluy think that after all the things you told her yesterday she will help you!? You dream to high. Then again, maybe if I try to be nicer... yeah, she'll only laugth of me probably._

The sunset had turned the sky a light shade of pink and orange. It didn't take long until she arived at her place, but Icy was way to tired to even think of starting to get ready for dinner. Her friends were the lucky ones. Having boyfriends and all. How was she supposed to handell the couples at dinner.

She was happy for them, don't take it wrong. But being alonne wasn't as funny as it seemed.

She had discovered she felt more atracted to women than men when she was sixteen. She was now seventeen, almost eighteen. But it wasn't like she could just come out like that. She had one hell of an image to maintain. And not only in school. Well, school was the most problematic actually. It was not like the other nobles could say anything to her. She'd just kill them.

And for a long time she had convinced herself that she was fine alonne. But now she was starting to worry. What if she never found anyone? Both Stormy and Darcy had lost their virginity. They were both sligthly older, but then again, only for some months. All or almost all of her classmates had been with a guy, and there she was, rotting and getting spider webs.

Oh, don't take it wrongly, Icy knew all that shit about waiting for the right person and all, but what if that person never came? What if instead of waiting she had to go out looking herself? And how exacly would she knew another girl was a lesbian too?

Sure, she could get lucky. Really, the easiest way would be to go to a gay bar. But going alonne was just too... just too.

The witch had her train of thoughts interrupted by a door closing. With a lot of strength. The stomping up stairs told her that Bloom wasn't in the best mood. At least she hoped it was Bloom. It could be an assassin trying to kill her. You're never too sure.

Icy didn't even moved when she heard a body landing on the bed next to hers. She had her face against her pillow, and honestly, she was really confortable.

"Problems in paradies, pixie?" Icy had no idea why she was trying to make conversation.

"You seem way worst than me. And don't call me pixie."

"Since I have no idea how to fucking pass that fucking exam, I guess it's normal." Icy turned her head sligthly to look at her fairy. "What is your excuse?"

"Boys are stupid."

"Yeah, that's a real drag." when Bloom said nothing, the blond continued. "C'mon, it can be really that bad. You and prince charming are two love birds."

"He's just being possessive and all. And I never saw this side of him, so it's been quite a shock."

"As long as you don't cheat on him, he has no reason to be jealous or possessive." Icy lifted an eyebrow. "You are not cheating on him, are you?"

"What!? No! He's my boyfriend, for god's sake!"

"Than why is he acting like a jerk?"

"Well..." Bloom looked away embaressed. "It's because of you."

"Me?!" Icy imideatly sat up, her eyes bugging out of her head. "What did I do now?!"

"Nothing really. He just thinks I'm in danger for sharing a room with you."

"Don't you?"

"Uh?" Bloom looked at her puzzled.

"Don't you think you're in danger?" Icy stared at her intensely, defying her to tell the truth.

"No." Bloom would've laugth at Icy's shocked face if they were having a bounding moment. "It's just like you said. We never really gave a chance to each other. So I figured that I should at least try to get to know you."

Icy only looked at her. Flashes of yesterday's conversation crossed her mind. Last time she had acted without thinking, spitting out words of hatred, and doing exacly the same thing to Bloom that others did to her. She never thought that Bloom would think about it and try to understand.

"I guess..." Icy folded her hands on her lap. "Look, I don't know how things will turn out, so I'll only say this once. I'm sorry for the way I spoke yesterday." she hold a hand up showing she wasn't donne yet. "Don't take this wrong, I meant every word I said. I only think that it was desnecessary all the screaming and arsh words."

"So you're accepting my truce?" the Bloom's hopefull face was just too cute.

"In short, yes." Icy fought the urge to cover her head when Bloom jumped to her bed.

"Does that mean we're friends?"

"If you want."

"Oh my god, yes!" Bloom turned to face Icy proprely and crossed her legs. "I want to know all about how it is to study in Cloud Tower!"

"I guess it's not very diferent from Alfea." Icy shrugged her shoulders. Blooms entusiasm was trully extraordinary. And she loved it.

"Well, sure, but... I don't know, you seem so diferent and mature... Like there's a huge gap between us."

"I'm pretty certain that we're not that diferent. It's just that when we're together we allways fight."

"So you go out with you're friends too?"

"Yes."

"And you go like, dancing?"

"Yes."

"And you go out on dates and all?"

"Ah... kind off."

"And get sad when you get bad grades?"

"Of course not!"

"Really? I thought you worry about you're marks."

"Exacly!" Icy smiled before explaining. "It's because I care that I don't get bad marks."

"Like never?"

"Never."

"Not even once?"

"Actually..." Bloom smiled wickedly. "There was this one time when I was sick and I ended up getting a 16 out of 20 in Potions."

"That's your worst grade?!"

"Yup."

"Man..." Bloom run her hand trough her hair. "I really need to start aplying more if I ever want to win against you."

"Hold on. One: I thought we were donne fighting. Two: You already did. When we were chasing Musa it was only thanks to you that we stoped." Bloom looked up with a mishifeous face.

"One: Just because we're friends it doesn't mean we can't fight. Two: Do you really think I wouldn't see that you weren't giving it your all?" the red head run up and down the witches arms, giving her shivers. "You have all this power botled up. I can almost feel it on my skin when I'm close to you. It's like... You're so powerfull that you can't control it. And my magic just keeps on getting pulled to yours." the fairy smiled inocently to Icy. "It's probably because ice and fire are oposite."

"Rigth. Sure, of course."

Icy stopped herself from comenting that maybe it had to do with her being incredibly hot. And that she was getting really aroused with the fairy so close to her chest. Standing up maybe too quickly, Icy grabbed a towel.

"I really should go have a shower." she started leaving, when she turned back to Bloom. "Look, I have no idea why you're staying here with me instead of you're friends, but if you fell of or something, I just... I guess you can have dinner with us. If you feel unconfortable with Prince Charming and all that, that is." Icy could feeling her cheeks getting darker and darker by the second, and just hopped she hadn't ruined everything.

"Thanks Icy, but since Sky isn't staying here I'm going to have dinner with the others. But..." now Bloom was blushing too. "It's really sweet of you to offer that."

"Yeah, well, friends right?"

With that, the witch left the room, wondering where all that had come from. She convinsed herself that she was just trying to be nice for the sake of the new friendship.

Bloom on the other hand was extremelly excited. Finally she and Icy had been able to have a normal conversation. And the frozen water witch had even shared some things about her.

However... that feeling. She allways had that feeling when Icy was near. Her skin started tingling and she felt this incredibe hurge to touch Icy. Now that she thought about it, this had been the first time they touched...

They had been close before, and Bloom remembered the warm feeling coming from her. She looked at her hands. As soon as she had touched Icy, something had changed. It was as if the closer she got the closer she wanted to get.

Addictive. That was the perfect word to descrive Icy. Her smell, her skin, her voice, her eyes... Oh, her eyes! And that hair! She was a complete goddess!

 _Wait, what!? Where's all these coming from? Not that it isn't true, but it's kind off creepy. What if Icy starts thinking I'm some kind of stalker!? I should call Stella... Yeah, she'll probably know how to deal with all this._

 _ **To be continued...**_

 **A.N.:** Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long to update. Hope you enjoied the chapter. Tell me what you thought and any sugestion you might have! By the way, you probably already know this, but now I have an **_Instagram account_** for all my fannart! The username is Nikas_13 with a pink icon, but you should see it just by writing nikas.

Anyway, hope it doesn't take so long to update next time. See you soon.

Adeus.


End file.
